What's Life Without Time?
by mocokikin64
Summary: Alice who seems like a normal girl, doesn't understand anything in the human world. Suddenly people started showing these...feelings, which she doesn't understand...What are those feelings? Who is it from? Why is Oz so red?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: ELLO MELLO! This is my first fanfiction story! I am really obsessed with Pandora Hearts, but I'm not sure which love couple I am rooting for...either **

**AlicexOz, AlicexGil, or AlicexElliot.**

**Gill: *disgust look on his face*...**

**Alice: WHAT THE HELL! I AM NOT PAIRED WITH ANYBODY! ESPECIALLY WITH THAT SEAWEED HEAD!**

**Gil: HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL STUPID RABBIT?**

**Alice: NO ONE CARES HOW YOU FEEL! AND WHO YOU CALLING STUPID!**

**Gil: WHO ELSE! OF COURSE ITS YOU!**

**Oz: Calm down Alice…Gil….*disappointed about what Alice said***

**Me: So I will make similar stories but different love couples! There might be even love triangles in THIS story!**

**Alice: *Glaring* **

**Me: I...I...*sweating nervously*…uhem...**

**Elliot: Why am I in your couple choice with that stupid brat?**

**Alice: Who you calling BRAT! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GO DIE IN A HOLE!**

**Elliot: ****YOU**** GO DIE IN A HOLE! ITS WHERE YOU BELONG RIGHT YOU RABBIT BRAT!**

**Gil: MY POINT EXACTLY!**

**Me: STOP WITH THE BAD LANGUAGE!**

**Alice, Elliot, & Gil: What did you say...*intense aura***

**Me: m...n..nothing...um, ok well I don't own Pandora hearts! **

**Oz: En-**

**Me: And sorry that this is a bit short! I will do my best next time!**

**Oz:…Enjoy!**

There were voices in the air…whispering…calling her name…screams of pain and fear. What was happening? Whats going on? She thought, what do you

want from me? The voices came closer, they became louder, more sadder and unbearable…the sounds continuously reaching out to her again and again…

"Alice…Alice", Alice covered her ears to block off the terrible noises from getting into her head. "Stop! STOP!" Alice yelled! But it was no use, the invisible

voices kept chanting out her name…

"Alice…Alice…", Alice curled up into a ball as if trying her best to protect herself from…something. As Alice's vision blurred the voices didn't…

Alice opened her eyes, finding herself lying down on the ground next to her bed. And beside her was a blonde boy with green eyes that showed worry. "Alice! ALICE! You ok?", the boy asked.

Alice sat up, rubbing her temples, where a bruise was somehow placed, "What happened…" Alice said with an annoyed look on her face. "…Oz?". Oz stood up

first then kindly offered a hand for Alice, and without hesitation Alice slapped his hand away and stood up by herself. "Well I heard a bang next door and

came to check what it was. I then found you flat on the floor. Not only that but you were sweating, yelling in your sleep and….and…you were crying…"

Oz paused for a minute, then continued with a mixture of seriousness and anxiety place on his face. "What's wrong Alice?". Alice didn't speak, but just

looked down. "I see…" Oz interrupted the silence.

Soon afterwards someone opened the door, "Oz!" the guy looked very scared. "Gil?" Oz said, "What do y-," Oz was soon interfered by a loud crash in the

living room. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Oz looked at Gill. "Sh..Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh…Sha..on…Sh-Sha-," Gill was trembling, what he was trying to say was barely understandable. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY SEAWEED HEAD!", Alice yelled impatiently, and annoyed.

Gil flashed a glare at her then went back to Oz. "Sharon is in a rampage!" Both Oz and Alice glanced at each other and ran to where Sharon was.

They opened the doors revealing a horrific scene. "It's like war happened here!" Alice pointed out. All three continued to venture in the room. "What could have caused Sharon to be this mad?" Oz wondered, suddenly he stepped on something soft and picked it up showing it to the others. "Break….." they all said at the same time, seeing it was Emily, Breaks little…friend who sits on his shoulders (Emily=Puppet).

"That stupid clown, when will he learn?" Alice crossed her arms. "But where are they?" Alice asked both Oz and Gilbert.

"Oz! Here!" Gilbert was the one who spoke, he then pointed at a door somewhere in the corner. All of them slowly walked towards the door. Oz pressed his ear on the door gently, hoping he won't make a sound. Everyone was quiet, then a voice was heard. It was Sharon's, but what was she saying? Oz leaned in closer trying to concentrate on the sounds on the other side of the door.

"BRREEAAAK!" Sharon yelled out so loud it shook the whole house making both Gilbert, Oz, and Alice tremble with fear. "What are they saying Oz?" Alice whispered to Oz's ear, although Alice didn't understand this, but Oz was blushing a bit from the Alice's action. Gill just rolled his eyes and hushed her down making the Alice feel annoyed. Soon an argument was created. But Oz shut them up, and they obeyed, and Oz then continued on his eavesdropping.

"Sharon-sama! I can explain! I didn't mean to-" Break was then hit by a huge fan from Sharon.

"BE QUIET!" Sharon was more violent then usual. Well she was always very violent, but she never showed it…instead everyone would feel the terror she would bring when she's mad by just looking at her eye to eye, or face to face.

"~Wow~Sharon-sama! Your so strong~! For a very cute young lady~!" Break smiled. Making Sharon blush madly.

-Outside the room- ( I will start making POV's…hope its Ok 3)

**ALICE's POV**

I yawned, this was really boring. I placed my hands on my waist, and started tapping my foot impatiently. "Oz, can we go now. This is boring. I want to eat meat." I demanded. And as usual there would be "THAT" feeling, the feeling where someone would be staring at you somewhere, giving a killing aura. And "THAT" feeling would always come from Oz's friend, Seaweed Head…I just want to dispose of him since he just gets in the way, but he is Oz's friend…Oz will be upset.

"Why don't you just shut up you stupid rabbit!" Gill began, and of course I would return the insult.

"WHO YOU CALLING STUPID YOU SEAWEED DOG!" I answered back, this guy, who does he think he is? I AM THE B-RABBIT THE MOST POWERFUL CHAIN IN THE ABYSS! Grr…I'll show him!

"WHAT'S WITH THE SEAWEED DOG? DO YOU WANT TO START A FIGHT YOU STUPID BRAT!" Gillbert yelled back, revealing veins on his forehead.

"WHY, I WOULD LOVE TO FIGHT! OZ TELL YOUR PUP HERE TO RELEASE THE SEAL SO I COULD BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" I growled, tempting to crumble this guy to dust. "OZ! I SAID-…", I stopped, seeing Oz's face I walked up to him. "Oz?"

"Hey! Oz?" Gill walked up to him grabbing his shoulder, "What happened?". Oz then turned around showing a face I don't get. Oz's whole face, even his ears, neck and hands…they were all in different shades of

red…

**HOHOHO! REVIEW! REVIEW! HOHOHO!**

**WHY WAS OZ'S FACE SO RED! FIND OUT-NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Alice: I really don't get why people change their face color. If they want to change their skin color then just use paint **

**Me: Alice, thats racist…I think…what do you think readers! If so SAY SORRY ALICE!**

**Alice: *snicker* Why would I? Their just worthless human beings.**

**Me: *shocked* ALICE! STOP! THAT'S MEAN! MEAN I SAY!**

**Oz: My face turning red…huh…only happens when Al-…never mind**

**Me: OOhh~ ºwº what is this? hoho..**

**Alice: Hmm? Where you about to say my name Oz? What's up manservant?**

**Oz: I-I-I didn't mean to say your name Alice…I was just trying to say that Momo is right and that you should go apologize…please.**

**Alice:…I-I…I'm sorry…*pout***

**Me: wow…great job Oz! *Alice is so cute***

**Oz: *a bit red* y-yes **

**Me: interesting….anyway PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL DO WHAT YOU WANT IN RETURN! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh-but it has to be something I am able to do…so please don't go overboard..**


	2. Chapter 2

**dOK! Readers and…Reviewers…I present to you the second chapter of What's Life Without Time! AND THANK YOU SOO MUCH ~ to those who reviewed, added my story to favorites and followed me! You are the reason why I feel happy to wright stories! If you want anything added to the stories- or you want a "kind" of story then don't hesitate to ask! I will do my best to make you happy! **

**Alice: MEAT! GIVE ME MEAT!**

**Oz: Alice! Follow the script!**

**Alice: Who cares about that damn script! Momo promised me meat, but I DON'T SEE ANY!**

**Me: haha….umm…a promise is a promise so don't worry Alice..I will give you meat!**

**Gill:…..anyway Momo doesn't own Pandora Hearts**

**Break: Enjoy!**

**Alice: WHATS THAT STUPID CLOWN DOING HERE!? IM LEAVING!**

**Me: ALICE NOOOUUU! WE NEED YOU IN THE STORY! *everyone chases Alice***

**Oz: Sorry…..continue reading**

**Continuation of Alice's POV~**

Oz didn't say anything, his face remained red. Seaweed and I….for the first (AND LAST) time…we worked together to find a way to bring Oz back to his senses. After what seemed like 13 minutes, Seaweed gave up and went to the door where Break and Sharon was, and listened carefully. I bet he was thinking that the reason why Oz was acting the way he is, must be because of what he suddenly heard beyond that door. I looked at Oz who just sat on the ground like a doll, then back to Seaweed. Without noticing it I suddenly started tapping my foot, and crossing my arms in front of my chest. What's taking so long…I was about to open my mouth when Seaweed slowly turned his head. I was speechless, Seaweeds face was pure red! Red all over! What was making these two so red!? I waved my hand up at his face to try to get his attention. "Yo! Seaweed head! You home?", knowing that it was no use for Seaweed, I decided to just open the door myself. I had enough with this, so I walked forward towards the door in front of me. I slowly lifted my hand to grab on to the door knob. At that time I started having second thoughts, I have seen how scary Sharon could be. She might be able to just kill an army of chains with a single glare! But I shouldn't be scared…I AM the B-rabbit! The strongest, most powerful chain the exists! I turned the knob ever so slowly, but I was suddenly stopped when someone grabbed my red jacket **(Momo: I think it's a jacket…).** It was Oz, who was still wearing his scarlet face.

"Alice! S-stop! D-d-don't open that door!" Oz said troubled, and Seaweed head just nodded while holding a horrified face.

"But Oz! Why? Something behind this door is making both your faces so red! And I want to know what it is!" I whisper-shouted, I didn't want to be caught by Sharon and that Clown.

Oz and Gills faces turned to an even darker shade of red, "Alice! NO! I don't want you to hear or see it!" Oz pulled on my jacket harder, making me almost lose my balance.

"Your my manservant! Your suppose to listen to what I say!" I argued. He always seem to forget that.

"But Alice! Please!" Oz was now begging, and Seaweed head was still horrified and staring at the door.

"Fine! Then tell me what you heard! If I can't hear it myself or see it, then tell me!" My voice raised a bit.

"NO! I-I-I won't!" Oz backed away just a little. "It's not good for a girl like you to hear!"

"But I'm not a girl!" I corrected. I used to be a girl, I died centuries ago, now I am just a chain using this girls form. No one was talking, it seemed like I won the argument but Oz still wouldn't speak.

Finally he sighed.

"Ok…umm…I heard Break and Sharon…and...,", Oz fidgeted.

"Spit it out Manservant!" I said not wanting to wait any longer.

"I-I-I…I CAN'T SAY IT! ESPECIALLY TO YOU!" He burst. (Not literally~)

I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, _Wha-What does he mean by "not saying it, especially to me"? I thought we were…close…he's my manservant, he is suppose to do as I say! _I was about to talk back at him when suddenly the door behind me opened.

**Oz's POV**

The door unexpectedly opened and I couldn't help but blush even more, thinking that the things I heard beyond the door will be revealed to us…and Alice! "Alice did you open the door?" I asked, panicked.

"N-NO! I DIDN'T! YOU STOPPED ME BEFORE I COULD EVEN TURN THE KNOB!" She claimed. I tried to speak, but nothing came out, maybe from nervousness and embarrassment. Well that didn't matter, right now we will be scarred for life! I reached for Alice and pulled her down in front of me, I shielded her eyes, and clenched mine shut. I don't know about Gill though…but I don't want to risk checking. (Sorry Gill)

I was expecting a loud gasp or something like that, but nothing was heard, I peaked just a bit and realized there was nothing in the room. "Huh?" I let go of Alice and stood up.

"What happened Oz?" Alice looked straight at the room trying to see if she could spot the cause of all this…mess up. "There's nothing there!" I nodded, wondering why was no one in the room. _Then who was making all that noise? _I stood there in a neutral position. I then looked at Alice, who was still on the floor. I offered her a hand, she refused it and got up herself. Remembering Gill I turned to face him, he was still in the same spot, wearing the same expression.

"Gill? Snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers in front of him, unfortunately he still wasn't moving. And so I decided to do the the thing I did when Gill was like this in the past, I closed the gap between us…slowly placing my lips next to his reddish ear and whispered in to it. (You don't wanna know what I am saying to Gill). As expected, he reacted to my words and began to fade in to thin air. (Haha! Of course I mean it as a figure of speech.) **(Momo: I think I spot a Gill x Oz thing goin' on *smirk*)**

"Than where's Sharon and that Clown," Alice grunted. I can tell she was getting bored, and that she was craving for meat…although she always craves for them…

"I don't know," I admitted. "I swear I heard them here, but was I wrong?." I walked inside the room. I took a quick look-around then went back outside. "Let's go." I said, not wanting to stay in there for long, the room was just too freaky. With the curtains pulled off, then onto the ground. Tea spilled on to the expensive looking carpet, shards of glass scattered around the room, and pillows ripped open, spewing cloud like cotton.

Alice and I each grabbed Gills arms, dragging his feet behind. He was out of it, there was nothing else to do for him either than letting him rest.

~ Later ~

It was 3:09 p.m, and there was still no sign as to where Break and Sharon disappeared to. Since there were no chains to fight, everyone just kind of chilled in one room. Gill was still in his shocked state, while Alice sat on the couch tapping her foot and whining about how bored it is to just do nothing but sit down. I for one, agree with Alice, but I couldn't just say that…It'll only encourage her to do unbelievable things. I know from my past experiences. "I. WANT. MEAT!" It had finally began. "OZ! AREN'T YOU MY MANSERVANT?! GO FETCH ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" I sighed as Alice started glaring at me.

"Alice, thats your 21st meat you ate today! Take it easy, you might get a tummy ache." I looked into her beautiful lavender eyes, that glistened. Everything about her was so charming, she was so beautiful that no matter where or when, or even when she starts stepping or yelling at me, I just couldn't help but be captivated by her radiance.

"But Oz I'm so damn HUNGRY!" I don't think she noticed but she was making her usual pout. I stared at her, she was so cute making such a face. I unconsciously placed my hand on her very warm, soft cheek, my fingers moving towards her ear. Alice squeaked cutely at the touch, I closed the gaps between us and leaned in slowly. I knew what I was doing but I just couldn't stop, half of me wanted to quit, the other craving for Alice's soft, pink, gorgeous lips.

"Oz?" Alice looked at me straight in the eyes with her magnificent ones. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to kiss her, hug her, do things with her…..AAARGH! What was I thinking! We weren't like that at all! I mean, thats just…..I'm….I don't know anymore! I stopped just in time, our lips were only 1 centimeter away. I could feel her breath, touching my lips. Her long hair entangling with mine. Our foreheads touching, my hand still placed on her cheek and our eyes staring at one another. "Oz? Is something wrong?" I jumped back realizing the fact that Gill was still in the room, but luckily was still too shocked to even notice his surroundings. "Why are you so red? You've been changing colors since this morning!"

"Um…N-no, just forget about it! I'll go get your meat! Just w-wait here Alice!" I stood up and ran out the door, judging from the hot feeling on my face, I was burning red!

**HAHA! This chapter ended with Oz sooo red like the first chapter! Anyway, Oz, Gill, Sharon, Break and the others are too busy looking for Alice, so it's just me right now….**

**Ok….um, to Juicysecrets who asked me to create a kissing scene between Oz and Alice- I just wanted to say that I would do it since I said I will if you reviewed, but thats just too…jumpy…I hope that just making Oz ****want**** to kiss Alice satisfied you, even just a little. I promise I will make a kissing scene next chapter! **

**So THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! AGAIN, YOUR NAMES WILL BE PLACED ON THE LIST OF FAME ON MY PAGE! **

**If you wan't anything else to be put in the story or any story you want to be written, then please don't hesitate to ask! I wouldn't really mind at all! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Gill: Hey Momo! We captured the stupid run-away rabbit!**

**Alice: WHO YOU CALLIN' STUPID RABBIT! YOU UGLY SEAWEED HEAD! LET GO OF ME!**

**Gill: Stop moving! If I wanted to, I could shoot you right here, right now bitch!**

**Alice: JUST GO AHEAD AND TRY!**

**Gill: DON'T MIND IF I DO!**

**Oz: Stop it you guys! **

**Me: *sigh* yes…bye bye now! See you guys in my next chapter!-….….GILL! PUT DOWN THE GUN! STOP! GILL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow! MY PRECIOUS READERS AND REVIEWERS! I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY A WHOLE BUNCH OF VERY'S! SORRY! I had school troubles…just a lot of homework and field trips…..and…..laziness….OMAGURPLES! IM SOO SORRY! I know that, as a writer, I should always think of my readers! And of course I care a lot for you guys! Your like family! But-i failed you….I haven't published anything for a LONG, LONG time! Don't know how long…but I just know its long. I am sooo sorry….I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED! You may punish me however you like! I don't care, swear at me…virtually beat me up! I don't know! But I deserve the pain!**

**Alice: GET TO THE STORY ALREADY! DON'T KEEP YOU READERS WAITING! AND IM GETTING BORED JUST STANDING HERE AND WATCH AS YOU MOPE AND APOLOGIZE LIKE A DESPICABLE WEAKLING! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH~~~!**

**Oz: Ahem…..well…you can go ahead and read!**

**No POV**

"Oh great! Look what you've almost made me do Alice!" Oz was now in the kitchen, pacing back and forth, forgetting the reason why he was even in the room. **(For those who forgot….or something…He was sent to the kitchen by Alice to get meat…) **"Because of your captivating beauty! I became a PERV!" He slammed his fist on the wall, not too hard that it might fracture his wrist, but not too soft either. The burning sensation spread all through out his now pink hand, as if the pain didn't even exist, the flustered boy took an empty glass from a cabinet. After filling it up with juice, Oz placed the carton back in the fridge. "Urgh! Stupid hormones.", Oz squatted down, his face buried deep into his arms and knees. The glass still placed in his right hand. "Alice…"

Oz motioned towards the door where Alice and Gill was waiting for his arrival. Just when he was about to twist the knob, a hand held on to his shoulder. The shock paralyzed the blonde boy for just a bit. After what felt like a minute, Oz turned his head just to find a familiar jovial…crazy…man. "Why hello, what brings you here?" It was Xerex Break, his hair as white as ever. And his usual smile plastered against his face. "Being the loner, that he is." an annoying voice answered.

"Emily~ Don't be so cruel. He of course has his reasons, right Oz~?"

"Break! Don't scare me like that!" Oz blinked recalling the memory of both Break and Sharon suddenly disappearing unexpectedly. "Hey Break, where have you been?"

"Hmm~? Oh Oz, your such a worry-wart! Well it's nothing to be concerned about."

_"It's too late for that..." _Oz thought to himself.

"Where's little Miss Alice~? Its rare, not seeing both of you together~" Break was right, usually Alice would cling on to Oz, and her usual excuse would be "YOU'RE MY MANSERVANT! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT!". Oz sighed at those happy times. But back to the question.

"Don't mind that. Where's Sharon?"

"Oh Oz~! Nothing escapes those emerald eyes of yours~!"

"Don't change the subject! Where is Sharon?" Something seemed off. Way off.

Break stood there in silence for awhile, his smile still visible. "She is somewhere in this mansion, probably enjoying her tea~."

"You don't know where she is?"

"I know where she is, and yet I don't~" Break's smile formed the shape of a banana. The corners of his lips stretched out almost reaching his ears. It was the most scariest thing Oz could have ever seen!

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Oz took a step back, feeling the urge to make a run for it. But he didn't.

"I know you know what I know Oz~"

"What?"

"And I suggest you should stay away~", Break flashed one more sly grin, then turned to walk down the hall.

"Wait! Break!" Oz yelled out to him, but he just said a simple sentence, then disappeared once again.

_"Secrets should always be kept a secret~, right…Oz?" _

"What does break mean by that?"

**GIlbert's POV**

(Gill: Finally!)

I don't remember exactly what happened, but what I know for sure is to never eavesdrop without knowing the consequences. "Hey! HEY!" a familiar sound…who could it be? "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! YO! SEAWEED HEAD!", Crap…of course it HAD to be her.

My eyes opened to a very bright room, no one in it, either than me…and that THING with the braids. "What?" My voice was hoarse, and dry.

"HA! Thought you would never wake up!" That brat…a stupid excuse as a human…no chain…no…whatever IT is. She stood there, her hands resting on her hips, and her face showing a lot of confidence…and when I mean a lot…I mean A LOT!

I rolled my eyes, and ignored her words. "Where's Oz?" I asked.

"He went to get me meat!"

"Urgh! You're such a useless brat! Why couldn't you get them yourself?!" I hate it when Little-Miss-Fuck-you goes on and asks Oz to do her dirty work. And what's worse, Oz obeys her sucky orders!

"Don't call me brat! Sea. Weed. Head!" She said, her tongue stuck out from her pink, soft…cute….OHMYGOD! What the heck did I just say?! I meant her stupid, bratty, lips! HER UGLY UGLY LIPS! "Hey seaweed, you there?! Has your brain given out already?!"

"Shut up! You stupid stupid rabbit! Just go and die!" I growled. "AND OF COURSE MY BRAIN DIDN'T DIE OUT! IT'S COMPLETELY FINE!"

The dumb founded rabbit stared at me for a bit, then formed her lips into a grin and smirked. "Man, someone seems grumpy today."

"I AM grumpy! It's because of you! YOOU STUUUUUPID RABBIT!"

"HEY! STOP CALLING ME THAT! IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME-"

"STUUUUUUUU-PID…RABB-IT."

"YOU JERK! SEAWEED! DIEEE!"

To be honest, we seemed like little kids fighting over the last piece of chocolate. It's stupid. But who cares, no matter how stupid it is…or how strange it looks. I just can't help but fight over that one piece of chocolate with that stupid brat.

**Oz's POV**

This day couldn't get any weirder! And of course…I stand corrected. "SEAWEED HEAD! COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE THE STUPID WEED YOU ARE!" Alice was behind a couch, throwing multiple objects and furnitures across the room. Gill was doing the same, except he was losing.

I sighed. "What should I do with both of you?" Even though it's troublesome, Alice and Gill fighting, is actually calming. It just goes to show that everything's still the same, that nothing changed. My two best friends are with me. What else do I want?

"HEY WATCH IT STUPID RABBIT! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME WITH THAT VASE!"

"EXACTLY! THAT WAS THE POINT!"

Just when I was about to stop them, a bang from the door got our attention. "STOP!" It was Sharon! Her hair a mess, and her lovely dress all wrinkled. "PUT ALL YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" With those words Gill and Alice threw away what they were holding. Sharon is a very elegant and beautiful woman, but she gets scary at times…no scratch that. She is ALWAYS scary. Even the most powerful chain in the Abyss (Alice) trembles with fear!

"Um…Hi Sharon!" I barely croaked out the words.

"Don't um me! Have you seen Break?!"

"I haven't seen him, why?" Gill spoke.

"It's terrible!" Sharon was now panicking, streams of tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Ok, calm down Sharon," I tried comforting her. "Now tell us what's wrong."

"B-Break! H-He isn't Break!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Break! He is an impostor!"

**No POV**

The rooms atmosphere was intense, tears stained the carpet floor, and questions being answered.

"Wait, Break is an impostor?" Gill asked, confused.

"Yes!" Sharon answered.

"Then where's the real Break?"

"I d-don't know! I've been looking for him everywhere the whole day!"

"The whole day?" This time Oz was the one who asked a question. "Weren't you with Break in that room across the hallway?"

"No, I told you I have been searching for Break since morning!"

"Ok! My turn to ask a question!" Alice joined in the conversation. " I want meat!"

Both Sharon, Oz, and Gill simultaneously yelled, "Alice!"

"What?!"

"Why do you ask for meat at a time like this?! AND THAT WASN'T EVEN A QUESTION!" Gill glared at Alice, and Alice glared back. Now a glaring contest has begun…

"Cut it out you two! This is serious!" Oz being the "mature" one (right now), seized the the contest and went back to Sharon. "Sharon, do you know where the impostor went?"

"I'm not sure, but what I think he is in the northern hall…" Oz nodded.

"Let's go you guys!" And with that they went off to capture this fake Break…

**HA! A RHYME! ME GUSTA! Anyway thank you for reading! You guys should also know that I am now opening the ASK PANDORA event…thingie…**

**I would like to thank ****AliceWalker121**** for giving me such an idea! The Ask Pandora will now begin!**

**AliceWalker121****: Hello Oz!**

**Oz: Hi! So what is your question?**

**AliceWalker121****: Right, My question is….*evil laugh*….Do you LOVE Alice?**

**Oz: *blush*…um..w-whats with the s-s-sudden question?!**

**AliceWalker121****: Well, it IS an ASK PANDORA! And I don't see any rules that says I shouldn't ask if you Love someone…so…Oz…Do you LOVE her?**

**Oz: A-a-ah…uhh…I-I-I….I don't…I…L-l…URGH! **

**AliceWalker121****: Oh wow Oz, You look a bit FLUSTERED, your face is all red…do you have a fever? *snicker* Do you want me to call nurse Alice? (hehe)**

**Oz: (image of Alice in a nurse outfit) Ah…a.a…uuu…*EPIC NOSEBLEED***

**Momo: Oz - K-O, ****Alicewalker121****-WINS**

**Momo: Wait….when has this become a wrestling match?**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU GUYS! I AM SORRY! I have been going through all sorts of trouble which kind of increased the delay time of my stories being published…I have about 3 chapters ready to be uploaded but unfortunately my computer won't let me. Don't blame me please for such late given stories. I had school problems, bird problems (yup I have 2 pet birds), computer problems, home related problems and so on. I love you guys, you know that! So I will try my best, even when threatened not to, injured, lazy, sad, or a bit busy…I WILL GO THROUGH EVERYTHING JUST FOR YOU! SO BE HAPPY READOPLES! (I combined Readers and Peoples together…so I made Readoples…nice isn't it :) hehe) It is pronounced Read - o - pls. **

**Now on with the story~**

**Ozs POV**

The whole hall smelled like just-processed copper, the smell that is sharply metallic. The stench clung on to my nose, and clogged up my throat causing me to cough and gag every now and then. The hall looked normal, nothing was out of place. Although I couldn't help but notice the threatening atmosphere in the air. _'__Déjà vu__'_, was all I thought.

The smell thickened as we got further down the hall, our surroundings getting much, much, dimmer. The hall started to look a bit narrow, and the curtains seemed to have changed its design from plain colored light blue curtains to light blue with dark red spots. The walls were peeled from its paper, the once elegant carpet that stretched from one end of the hall to the other has been torn apart…or rather sliced. The more we ventured deeper down the hall, stains appeared little by little on the ground and on the walls.

THUD!

I heard a sound behind me, I turned my head just to find Gill with his face flat on the floor. "HAHAHAHA!", Alice laughed. "I knew it! You ARE a stupid clumsy seaweed head! Hahahaha!"

"MRGH!", Gill grumbled.

"Gill are you alright?" I walked up to him and picked him up. Gill nodded in response. As I helped him stand, I couldn't help but check what caused his accident, I slightly lifted my head into a position where I was able to spot a somewhat circular "thing" on the floor. It looked as if a dog just did its business right on the spot, but I knew that wasn't the case, or else that would be one huge dog. I slowly walked up to it and looked at it properly, there was barely any light, making it hard to describe exactly what "it" was. It looked rough though, and wet. As I looked at it more closely it was all covered with thin short strings. I used my foot to rotate the unknown object around…only to find someones head staring right at me. I shrieked and clumsily toppled backwards, hitting a wall behind me in the process. "W-What?" I slurred. I jerked my head in various directions, my eyes slowly habituated with the dark that surrounded us. Everything became perceivable, my eyes widened, shocked…speechless. There were multiple lifeless bodies, all bloody. The dead bodies gave off a smell of that what you get with rotting meat - a very sour yet 'fattening' and greasy smell. It was disgusting. I could tell both Alice and Gill were similarly disturbed due to the sudden silence cast in the hall. _We have to keep g-going…we can't stop here. _I thought.

"L-Let's keep going," both my legs and arms were trembling making the whole process of getting up difficult. Alice and Gill did not say a word, and instead just stringed along the hall way behind me, but more cautiously.

I felt nauseous, _Who in the world would do such a thing? _I asked myself. Puddles of peoples vital fluids were imbruing my shoes…and not just my shoes…the whole scenery was considered a river of blood. I hated it. This nostalgic feeling, I feel like I have been through this before. But where?

"..oz! HEY! OZ!" I snapped as I heard Alice calling my name.

"Hm? W-what?"

"You were zoned out there for a bit, I thought you mentally had a break down or something!" I sighed, and faintly smiled. No matter in what situation we were in Alice would always, somehow, manage to find a way to cheer me up. Her presence was my only comfort, my warmth, she is my precious Alice.

"Sorry, let's go," I patted her head and continued moving forward.

Finally we reached the door at the end of the hall, I haven't really noticed how huge this place was…that is, until now.

"Oz, let me open it."Gill offered and stretched his hand out towards the door knob. He warped his wrist around, and pulled. The sound of the door creaking open sent chills up my spine and out my ears. I could see inside, it was dark and cold. The smell of fresh blood was strong in the room, it was too much to handle. I clasped my hand onto my nose and mouth, trying my best to prevent the stench from seeping through into my airways. It was no use. My lungs felt heavy, my throat felt numb and clogged. It was Disgusting. Horrible. Loathsome. Disturbing. _I want to leave, I don't want to be here at all!_

_SNAP_

I jerked my head towards where I heard the sound come from. Though it was dark, I was still able to see just a hint of movement close by. "Hey you intimidated-cats! Why are you guys still there?!" I moved my head from the sounds direction to where Alice was…and it wasn't that far…in fact, Alice was right next to it.

"ALICE!" I yelled. "DON'T GO THERE! STAY AWAY FROM THERE!". That was a stupid mistake.

The thing right in front of us heard my warning, and turned its head in a distorted manner to face us. Right there. I saw it all. What the thing looked like. A monster…a chain. There were juices spewing right out of its flesh. It's body took up the shape of that of a normal human being yet it was so deformed in a way. It looked crippled as it moved, the chains jaw hung down revealing blood stained rotten teeth. I knew it was a chain but no matter how I looked at it , it just looked just like - "B-Break?"

"No," Gill gritted his teeth. "It's a chain who has taken the appearance of Break."

"It's a Copy-Cat Chain," Alice added. "At first, this chain was a harmless little glop of goo. But judging from the looks of it, this chain has found a prey to feed on."

"Prey?" I repeated.

"Yea, when it finds a prey, it takes his\her body but the process is slow."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"It means that if we don't stop this chain this instant, there won't be a Break to save but just a huge pile of nothing!"

"Damn it." I heard Gill whisper under his breath. "Oz, don't go near this monster you got that?!"

"But, what about Alice?! She can't deal with that chain alone!"

"That shitty brat can handle it! Just go look for Break!" With those words he loaded his gun and began aiming and shooting at the Copy-Cat Chain. It's shrieks of both anger and pain echoed in the room, shattering mostly glass.

Following Gills orders (never thought I'd see the day) I looked for Break in multiple areas, but with no luck at all. "Where could he be?!" I ruffled my hair in frustration. "O-Ok…If I were a Copy-Cat Chain, where would I keep my prey? I'd keep it close by, but….URGH!"

_"Secrets should always be kept a secret~, right…Oz?" _

That again…I wonder…was that the real Break? Or the fake Break? Secrets huh…if it were the real Break, he would connect that quote with candy or something…."AH! I understand!"

"Alice! Gill!" I called out! "Stop! Break is in that chain!"

"WHAT?!" Gill called back.

"Break is inside that thing! Alice, cut it open!" Alice nodded in response

I understood what (Fake)Break meant by keeping secrets a secret. It is what a normal Break would say! If keeping secrets mean keeping it hidden, then keeping it hidden means to keep it inside or somewhere you least expect it to be.

Alice forged her scythe with her hand, she penetrated the chains flesh - sounds of metal slicing through meat brought my nauseating feeling back to my stomach.

Later-

"Break! Break!", Sharon was constantly striking his face from left cheek to right cheek in hopes of waking Break up. Seeing this I backed away, leaving the two be. **(Momo: no worries guys…he is alive!)**

"Hey, Oz….you ok?" Gill approached me with the words ' I-am-worried-about-you' plastered on his face. I nodded, Although that was a lie, I didn't want to worry Gill or anyone at all.

"Yea, I'm ok." The images of peoples dead body interminably came in and out my mind. It wouldn't stop. My head, it was aching - it's all my fault, if only I reached the chain in time…if only I knew that Break wasn't really Break…all of this wouldn't happen.

After a few seconds of accusing myself a huge warm feeling collided with my back. It was Alice, with her scintillating face, begging for some meat to be handed to her. "Hey! Manservant!"

I smiled at her presence, "Yes, Alice?"

"Why were you making that face?" She caught me by surprise (as always).

"Huh? What face?"

"Don't play dump! That face awhile a go! You looked miserable!" She raised an eyebrow in a cute way. " I never told you to make that face! Do you want me to bite your cheek again?!"

I was stunned by what Alice said, but chuckled in the end. How is it that Alice would always make me feel so…alive?

"What's so funny manservant?!" She pouted.

I gazed at her face, it was so cute with those lips of hers puckered out like that. It just makes me….want to…

"Oz! Someone came to see you." I jumped a bit, which caused me to almost clumsily fall backwards.

"Y-y-yes! Right away!" I swiftly left the room with my face burning up.

**Whew~ Glad this chapter's over and again it ended with Oz blushing madly..…anyway, a friend of mine asked me a question for "Ask Pandora", and she would like to remain anonymous.**

**Anonymous****: Sooo~ I would like to ask Break a question please!**

**Break: Aha~ I am honored to be here! Ok Milady, what would you like to ask me?**

**Anonymous****: I..I..uh..ahem-how old are you exactly? ( ~ this girl is very obsessive when it comes to Break )**

**Break: Hoho~ Well I am terribly sorry Milady, but that is a secret ( • v - ) ~***

**Anonymous****: (slight nose bleed) Ah, um..ok…I understand.**

**Break: To show you how sorry I am, would you like me to plant an "apologetic" kiss on your cheek (hehe)**

**Momo: WOAH! This is an "ASK PANDORA" Not a place to Make out! Quit with the shining and the flowery scenes and what-not! My carpet is getting all soggy with the constant nose bleeding! **

**Anonymous****: (Dang it - it was just about to get juicy!)**

**Momo: If any of you have any more questions please just ask me on the reviews or send your questions to my page-mail! Thank you! (I know Break seems a bit OC here-It's cuz' I don't know him that much - so sorry) **


End file.
